listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Indiana Jones
The Indiana Jones films were adventure movies but all of them have some gore and some deaths in it. Before the films # Francisco de Orellana - Buried alive in Nazca, Peru. (His corpse was discovered in Kingdom of the Crystal Skull by Indy and Mutt.) # Anna Mary Jones - Died of fever complications. # Indiana (Dog) - Died of old age. # Short Round’s Mother - Killed when the Japanese bombed Shanghai. # Short Round’s Father - Killed when the Japanese bombed Shanghai. The Temple of Doom #''Wu Han'' - Shot in the chest by Chen. #'Chen' - Skewered by Indy with a pigeon flambé. #Chief Henchman - Shot in the head by Indy. #Thuggee Assassin - Accidentally hung from a fan by Indy with his whip. #Sacrifice Victim - Heart ripped out of chest and burnt alive in lava, all by Mola Ram. #'Thuggee Chief Guard' - Crushed by a rock crusher when part of his uniform was caught in it. #'Mola Ram' - Hand burned by Indy with one of the Sankara Stones, causing him to fall into a river and get devoured by Crocodiles. Raiders of the Lost Ark #Forrestal - Stabbed by spikes in the temple. #'Satipo' - Stabbed by spikes in the temple. #'Barranca' - Killed by Natives shooting darts into his back offscreen. #Ratty Nepalese - Shot by Indy. #Otto (The Second Nazi) - Shot by Indy and the Giant Sherpa. #Mean Mongolian - Shot by Marion. #Giant Sherpa - Arm put on fire by Indy. Knocked out with a chair to the head and left to burn in The Raven. #Arabian Thug - Accidentally stabbed by his cohort. #'Arab Swordsman' - Shot by Indy. #German Agent - Killed in explosion of truck. #'Capuchin Monkey' - Ate poisoned dates. #'German Mechanic' - Decapitated by a nazi plane propeller. #German Pilot - Killed in explosion of nazi plane. #'Major Gobler' - Fell off of a cliff along with his jeep. #Lieutenant - Fell off of a cliff along with his jeep. #Gunner - Fell off of a cliff along with his jeep. #Tough Sergeant - Run over by Indy. #'Colonel Herman Dietrich' - Face imploded due to opening the Ark of the Covenant. #'Major Arnold Ernst Toht' - Face melted due to opening the Ark. #'Dr. Rene Emile Belloq' - Head exploded into a cloud of gore due to opening the Ark. The Last Crusade #'Panama Hat' - Blown up along with his crew on his ship. #Principal SS Officer - Shot by Indy. #Left Guard - Shot by Indy. #Right Guard - Shot by Indy. #Female SS Officer - Burned alive. #Young Officer - Burned alive. #Radio Officer - Burned alive. #Castle Officer - Burned alive. #German Pilot 1 - Killed when his Pilatus P-2 exploded. #German Pilot 2 - Killed when his Pilatus P-2 exploded, caused by a flock of seagulls. #''Kazim'' - Shot by Nazi soldiers. #Haitian Tank Driver - Accidentally shot in the forehead. #Haitian Tank Gunner - Blown up by Indy. #Periscope Soldier - Crushed when the tank fell off of a cliff with him onboard. #Ink Soldier - Crushed when the tank fell off of a cliff with him onboard. #'Colonel Ernst Vogel' - Crushed when his tank fell off of a cliff with him on it. #Massad - Head cut off offscreen when he activated the first booby trap while looking for the Grail. #Second Volunteer - Distracted by the first volunteer's death, causing him to suffer the same fate offscreen. #'Walter Donovan' - Drank from the wrong grail and disintegrated. #Helmut - Fell down the chasm. #Nazi - Fell down the chasm. #'Dr. Elsa Schneider' - Fell down the chasm while trying to retreive the grail. #''Grail Knight'' - Killed when the Temple of the Sun collapsed. Debatable. (Note: If he survived the collapse of the Temple of the Sun, then he would probably have died of old age at some point after the events of this film.) Between the Last Crusade and the Crystal Skull #Collin Williams - Died in World War II. #''Dr. Henry Walton Jones Sr.'' - Is mentioned to be dead, likely old age. #''Dr. Marcus Brody'' - Is mentioned to be dead. #'Adolf Hitler' - Committed suicide. Kingdom of the Crystal Skull #Sergeant - Shot by soviet soldiers. #Washington - Burned alive by a rocket sled. #Hoover - Killed when the nuclear test occurred. #Franklin - Killed when the nuclear test occurred. #Lincoln - Killed when the nuclear test occurred. #Cemetery Warrior - Killed by Indy using his own poison dart. #Soviet Driver - Eaten by Siafu ants. #'Colonel Antonin Dovchenko' - Eaten by Siafu ants. #Grant - Fell down the cliff. #Cave Warrior - Shot by Soviet soldiers along with his fellow Ugha. #Jefferson - Sucked into an alien portal. #Roosevelt - Sucked into an alien portal. #''George "Mac" McHale'' - Sucked into an alien portal. Debatable? #'Colonel Dr. Irina Spalko' - Asked for knowledge from the aliens, but got too much and disintegrated into fire which was then sucked into the portal. Category:Film series Category:Films Category:Books Category:Comic Books Category:Video games Category:Aliens